


His Hope

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Short, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: Poe spends one of his rare moments alone with Connix to appreciate all the things she makes him feel.





	His Hope

It wasn’t quite the peace that they’d been fighting for, but they took every moment of it they could get. Poe was used to a lot more noise when he sat in his X-Wing, but this time there was silence. He would be uneasy at the quietness of it all if it weren’t for Kaydel, who was situated right on his lap. The tight space wasn’t built for two, but neither of them were complaining. Any opportunity for them to be close to one another was welcome. Still, he had the foresight to recline the seat back for the extra few centimeters of space for her. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that it would make her body lean into him just that little bit more. He tightened his arms around her waist while her hands absentmindedly caressed his. She leaned her head onto his shoulder while they both stared up to the night sky. The sprinkle of bright stars across the blackness was a sight they both adored. 

Poe turned his eyes down onto her. The dim light of the two moons illuminated her face just enough for him to admire every detail. Of course, Poe had memorized those details, but did not often get to look at her in this peaceful state. The glimmer of hope in her eyes was something that he’d only see when they were alone. The feeling of hope was something they must have both shared with each other. Her presence always gave him that feeling. Even when they weren’t in the same room, or even on the same planet, her voice let him know that he wasn’t alone. Neither was she. 

Even squeezed into a ship that barely fit one occupant, he wanted to hold her even closer. His fingers opened just enough for hers to fall between them. He loved every second he spent with her more and more. Still, he couldn’t help but think about the future. This alone time wouldn’t last forever. It may not even last the night with the way the First Order moved. Even then, he looked at her and took in the beauty of her smile. He knew that as long as they were both with each other in heart, they could bring this peace they shared to everyone in the galaxy. With that thought, he let his head rest against the buns of her hair and pressed a gentle kiss onto the top of her head. When this was all over, he’d be sure to take her to every star they could see from here. 


End file.
